Reverso
by GOTATMI
Summary: What if Mike was a girl? what if Harvey felt in love with her? Que ce serait-il passé si Mike était une fille? Si Harvey était tombé amoureux d'elle?


8 heures, c'est 8 heures, Miky !

Désolé, Harvey ! Le trafic était perturbé …

Bon l'affaire Graziani : le magnat de la finance qui décide de tout vendre pour faire le tour du monde en croisière avec sa femme. Il lègue tous ses avoirs moins 10% à son fils et à sa fille.

Comment intervient-on ?

Le partage des compagnies pour que personne ne se sente lésé. Je gère la chose mais fais-moi un compte-rendu des valeurs de chaque compagnie, maison, compte…

Je suis dessus déjà ! Je te rendrais tout cela cet aprèm'.

Nickel, je les attends à midi.

….

Comme d'habitude, le plus charmant des patrons me met au défi. Il sait que j'aurais parfaitement le temps de faire deux fois ce qu'il m'a demandé. Il m'a engagé parce que je l'ai battu sur son petit QCM mais parce que j'ai un talent inédit pour les chiffres. Il sait pertinemment que dès qu'on me met devant des colonnes de chiffres, je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Je file vers les archives de nos clients aussi vite que le permettent ces maudits stilettos et je mets au travail aussi vite que possible parce que je dois régler le_ probono_ que j'ai reçu en prime de tout mon boulot pour Harvey. Je n'ai pas relevé les yeux jusqu'à ce que Raymond s'échoue devant moi.

Tu veux de l'aide ? j'ai fini tous les résumés de Louis, j'ai donc exactement 42 minutes à t'accorder avant ma pause déjeuner.

Tu serais le plus fantastique des juristes mon chou !

Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour la plus débordée des associées !

En même temps, tu sais que mon patron est tellement impressionné par moi qu'il me teste à chaque dossier. J'ai bientôt fini tous les avoirs immobiliers mais les compagnies sont plus complexes à estimer parce qu'elles n'ont pas de lien particulier et pas de secteur général : ici on a une FTN maraichère et l'autre dans les services bancaires.

On va s'en occuper Mikaela !

Appelles moi Miky comme tout le monde, je déteste ce prénom ou tiens-t-en à Mlle Ross.

A vos ordres, votre majesté !

J'aurais passé 4 heures dessus mais à midi, le rapports étaient reliés et corrigés pour Harvey. Il était à son bureau pour je ne sais quel cas dont il ne me parle pas et a mis quelques secondes à comprendre que j'avais abattu le travail en 4 heures.

Il m'a ordonné de rester dans le bureau pendant son coup de téléphone et je me suis dirigée vers ses vinyles. Il en a des milliers dans son bureau que je regarde avec envie et attendant impatiemment la prochaine nuit blanche de musique. Enfin de boulot en musique. Quand Harvey rraccrocha, je me retournai vivement pour lui faire face.

Prend ton sac, on y va !

Où ?

Déjeuner !

Cela fait 6 mois que je travaille avec lui et pas une seule fois, Harvey n'avait pris le temps de déjeuner surtout pas avec une affaire sur les bras. Il me faisait généralement dévaler toute la 5ème avenue pour lui chercher un hot-dog du Fairmont. Aujourd'hui, il paraissait pourtant bien décidé à déjeuner comme tout individu normal en pause à midi. Mais le souci était qu'Harvey n'était pas normal et qu'il m'avait contaminé. Je trouvais cela très inconfortable d'aller déjeuner en laissant les Graziani sur la table. Quand Ray est arrivé et m'a ouvert la porte, il m'a souri comme d'habitude et je suis entrée sans un mot dans la Mercedes noire.

Harvey, que se passe-t-il ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous allons déjeuner parce que je meure de faim.

Toi, mourir de faim d'accord mais toi te déplacer pour le déjeuner, j'y crois pas trop !

Pourtant ma petite Miky ! Je t'invite au Olympic's. On va déjeuner ensemble.

Mouais ! Conclusion, j'ai abattu l'affaire Graziani en 4 heures pour que dalle.

Miky, recoiffes toi un peu. Et rhabilles-toi correctement.

Pourquoi, je suis très bien là !

Bon laisses moi faire ! tes cheveux sont une catastrophe Miky, tu vas prendre rendez-vous chez mon coiffeur et tu as obligation d'aller te racheter des nouveaux vêtements Sinon, tu resteras enchainée à vie dans ton cube.

Quoi ! Ça fait 6 mois que je bosse pour toi, et tu me dis ça maintenant ?

Oui, parce que j'ai franchement pitié de toi, ma petite Mikaela.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Harvey ! Tu sais que je déteste ça.

Bon allez, trêve de bavardage, on est arrivés.

Quand j'ai vu notre table et qui nous attendait, j'ai compris que Harvey s'était bben foutu de moi. Le fils Graziani, Ethan je crois nous attendait à la table. Il m'avait amené en atout charme. Ethan avait pour politique d'aimer les femmes blondes, fines et petites, totalement moi quoi. J'ai lancé un regard noir à mon patron avant de m'asseoir à la chaise qu'Ethan avait avancée pour moi.

Monsieur Graziani, je suis Harvey Specter et voici mon associée Mikaela Ross.

Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ethan. Je vous ai invité à déjeuner parce qu'il faut que vous empêchiez mon père de mener ce projet stupide. Il va finir sur la paille. J'ai déjà une compagnie qui marche très bien et la seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est de la faire fructifier. C'est quelque chose que j'ai monté tout seul et qui maintenant, génère des bénéfices monstres. Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de l'argent de mon père alors que ma sœur est sur la paille. Elle ne possède plus rien depuis ses trois divorces. Elle veut extorquer à mon père tout ce qu'il a pour la remettre à flot.

Pourtant, votre père paraissait très sûr de ses choix quand il nous a appris sa volonté de se retirer des affaires.

Il est totalement contrôlé par ma sœur et ma mère. Il n'a plus toute sa tête je crois et cela me fait peur. Je ne veux pas que l'œuvre de toute une vie soit jetée en pâture à mon vautour de sœur.

C'est d'accord, nous allons enquêter sur vos allégations. Je ne peux pas laisser ça s'il s'avère qu'elles sont fondées. Miky, retourne au bureau et commences à bosser là-dessus

Harv….

Monsieur Specter, vous ne pouvez pas priver votre associée d'un déjeuner qu'elle mérite, j'en suis sûre. Nous ôter la compagnie d'une jeune femme aussi brillante que belle est un crime.

Je vous remercie monsieur Graziani.

Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ethan !

Seulement si vous m'appelez Miky.

Finalement, son petit tour s'est retourné contre lui car Harvey n'a pratiquement pas décoché un mot durant tout le déjeuner et c'est à moi qu'Ethan m'a donné ses coordonnées. Je n'aurais jamais prévu qu'il me donne son téléphone personnel avec mais bon… Harvey n'a pas parlé pendant tout le retour et m'a totalement ignoré

J'étais dans un état de joie totale d'avoir berné Harvey au retour du bureau quand celui-ci m'a pratiquement agressé avant de sortir de la voiture

Comment as-tu osé !? Tu t'es comporté comme une … une arriviste.

QUOI ! Commet toi, tu oses ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'utilises comme une bimbo ! Je suis avocate, merde ! Je ne suis peut-être qu'associée mais je suis avocate, je suis une personne !

Je…

Non, Harvey ! Tu m'as jeté dans ses bras pour que l'affaire tourne à ton avantage. Tu t'es servi de moi pour que je séduise Graziani ! Je te déteste à chaque fois que tu fais ça ! Ne compter que par ce que je suis à l'extérieur ! Je suis intelligente, Harvey, je savais très bien ce que tu comptais faire et je suis entrée dans ton jeu ! Maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille pour un petit moment et je vais terminer l'enquête Graziani avec Raymond.

Mikaela !

NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

Je t'appellerais comme tu veux ! Tu es mon associée, tu es à moi !

A ce moment, tout est parti de travers. Harvey m'a ceinturé et m'a embrassé. Il m'a embrassé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce que j'ai fait après a dû l'étonner encore plus que moi quand je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai envoyé ma plus belle droite.

Connard !

Miky, ne pars pas !

J'ai pris l'ascenseur me menant au 50ème étage pour retourner à mon joli cube et je me suis plongé dans le travail. J'ai enquêté sur les Graziani jusqu'à ce que tout le monde parte. Il était 10 heures quand j'ai éteint mon ordinateur. J'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai dévalé les escaliers. 50 étages à descendre m'ont permis de vider mes esprits. J'avais déjà changé mes talons pour mes Nike. J'ai pris ma sacoche et j'ai commencé à pédaler quand mon téléphone a sonné et que mon connard de boss est apparu en fond d'écran. Je n'ai pas répondu et je suis retournée chez moi, le plus rapidement possible. J'avais à peine enlevé mon tailleur pour un short beaucoup plus confortable quand Graziani m'a appelé.

Miky ! Je voulais savoir si vous aviez une quelconque envie de me rejoindre au St John's ?

Je suis désolé mais…

Nous sommes Vendredi soir et cette invitation est faite pour fêter notre collaboration. Je vous attends dans le carré VIP dans une demi- heure.

Comme d'habitude, tout le monde me dictait ma conduite mais pour une fois, j'allais obéir sans moufter. Je voulais me vider la tête et sortir en boîte jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mon short en jean était parfait et j'ai mis le haut en lamé offert par Donna avec une paire de talons Louboutin à faire mourir ma mère.

J'ai pris mes clés et mon portable avec beaucoup d'argent, je savais pertinemment quel genre de boîte était le St John's. Le taxi m'a déposé devant et j'ai été immédiatement admise.

Miky ! Quelle joie ! Vous êtes resplendissante.

Merci, monsieur Graziani.

Ethan, je vous en prie, que buvez- vous ?

Un scotch sec, s'il vous plait.

Je vous accompagne alors.

La soirée tournait très intéressant, Ethan Graziani était en fait quelqu'un de particulièrement intelligent, très séduisant et plutôt bien élevé. Quand il m'a proposé que l'on aille danser, j'ai accepté son offre et je me suis retrouvé à danser avec mon client, mon plus que sexy client. Nous dansions sur un mix pas mauvais mais quand il a essayé de m'embrasser, je l'ai repoussé et je suis partie. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est qu'il allait me poursuivre jusqu'aux toilettes. Il a eu la décence de s'y arrêter et de repartir vers son carré VIP. J'ai alors fait la chose la plus débile de ma vie quand j'ai pressé le raccourci vers le numéro de Harvey et que je l'ai appelé ivre et en sanglotant parce que j'avais vraiment été une profonde débile sur ce coup.

Miky ! Où es-tu ? Je suis passé chez toi … Miky, tu vas bien, qu'est que qu'il se passe ?

Harvey, j'ai tout foiré. Je suis au St John's et j'ai trop bu, beaucoup trop bu.

Tu ne bouges pas, je suis à 20 blocs, je viens te chercher. J'arrive Miky.

Messieurs, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser mais une affaire personnelle m'appelle. Je dois y aller mais je laisser 50 000 $ pour m'excuser qui iront au gagnant bien sûr.

Votre petite-sœur au téléphone, Harvey ?

En fait, ma petite-amie !

Harvey Specter le magnifique a maintenant une faiblesse ! Quelle bonne surprise. Embrassez-la pour nous.

Je ne le ferais sous aucun prétexte ! Mais je m'en vais tout de même et finalement, je reprends ces 50 000 $. Je préfère les laisser à quelqu'un de plus méritant.

Quand j'ai pu sortir de la salle, j'ai couru comme un dératé dans le Harvard Club pour atteindre au plus vite ma voiture. J'avais sorti ma Porsche ce soir, planifiant de ramener une femme mais changement de programme ! Le St John's se trouvait à 20 blocs de là et j'ai couvert la distance beaucoup trop rapidement pour avoir respecté la loi mais je me fiche des amendes que la police me mettra pour avoir grille 12 feux en 3 kilomètres. Je suis entré sans que personne ne me pose de question, après tout, je suis Harvey Specter ! J'ai demandé où se situer les toilettes et on m'a désigné le sous-sol sans un mot. J'ai dévalé les marches pour la rejoindre. Une seule cabine étant occupée, je l'ai vite localisée.

Miky, c'est moi Harvey ! Ouvres cette porte et je te sors de là !

Tu es venu ? Me chercher ?

Bien sûr que je suis venu, ouvre cette porte qu'on évalue les dommages.

Quand je suis sortie des toilettes, je savais que j'avais la tête la plus affreuse du monde. Mon mascara avait coulé sur mes joues, j'étais décoiffée, débraillée mais Harvey a joué le jeu.

Oh babe ! Viens-là.

Et je me suis précipitée dans ses bras juste avant de vomir à ses pieds. Immédiatement, il m'a tournée vers les toilettes et m'a soulevé les cheveux pendant que je gerbais tout le scotch que j'avais bu cette nuit. Il était 4 heures du matin et Harvey Specter me tenait les cheveux dans les toilettes d'une boîte où il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds.

Et après tout ça, tu tiens vraiment à me faire croire que tu ne tiens pas à moi ! Foutaises, Harvey ! Je t'ai percé à jour !

Tu as surtout ruiné une tenue à 10 000 $ mais je serais compréhensif vu que je suis celui qui t'as mis dans cette situation !

Je n'aurais pas à repayer cette sublime tenue ?

Oh que si, mais on va dire que je ne dirais à personne ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Tu vas venir chez moi pour que je te surveille le reste de la nuit et demain, j'espère que tu auras retrouvé tes esprits pour m'expliquer ce que tu étais en train de faire.

Ouille, cela présageait la nième leçon de morale de mon patron bien aimé.

Juste merci, Harvey ! Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas venu. Je t'en dois une grosse là.

Oui, plutôt. Allez, mets ça au-dessus de ton haut. D'ailleurs, je crois que tu en as perdu la moitié.

Très drôle !

Oui, je me suis trouvé plutôt marrant sur celle-là.

Quand Miky s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers la sortie, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était désirable. Je sais que toute relation avec un subordonné est proscrite mais si mon titre de partenaire sénior me sert à un truc, ce sera celui-là. Mon dieu, je ne sais pas quel effet elle fait à tous les hommes qu'elle rencontre. Ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux gris sont tout simplement époustouflants et ne parlons pas de son corps. Elle est parfaite et encore plus ce soir quand elle ne porte que quelques pièces de tissu pour cacher l'essentiel. Elle s'est déjà endormie, reposée et détendue, quelque chose de très rare ces derniers temps. J'ai conduit beaucoup plus détendu qu'à l'aller jusqu'à chez moi. Je suis passé par mon ascenseur privé qui me menait au penthouse sans risque d'interruption malencontreuse. Je ne voulais croiser personne avec Miky ivre morte dans mes bras. Quand je l'ai sorti de la voiture, elle a eu le malencontreux réflexe de s'accrocher à moi encore plus fort qu'auparavant et s'est collé à mon torse. Elle continuait à respirer ce qui me rassurait. Je l'ai mise sur mon lit immédiatement. Je l'ai déshabillé et lui ai fait enfilé un de mes T-shirt et je l'ai bordé avant de me glisser dans mon lit aussi loin possible d'elle qu'elle ne croit en d'impossible à son réveil.

Je me suis réveillée avec le mal de crane le plus affreux de ma vie tout entière et j'avais le corps de quelqu'un collé au mien. Un bras autour de ma taille, il me serrait contre lui. Je me suis rappelé vaguement de la nuit dernière avant de me retourner et de me retrouver face à mon patron, totalement adorable en train de dormir. Je me suis résolue à attendre qu'il se réveille jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit trop forte et que je me dégage vivement. Il s'est à peine éveillé avant de replonger et que j'arrive à sa salle de bain pour trouver un tube d'aspirine.

Pas trop mal à la tête ?

Oh putain, Harvey, tu m'as fait trop peur ! Si, je suis en train de payer mes conneries. En passant, je me retire de l'affaire Graziani.

D'abord, tu vas me raconter tout ce qui s'est passé hier, autour d'une tasse de café.

Quand j'ai compris que Miky n'avait strictement rien fait de mal et que la faute revenait entièrement à Graziani, j'ai été soulagé. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ma Miky dans les bras d'un autre intentionnellement bien d'au début, son unique but ait été de me faire payer ce que je lui ai fait.

Oh Miky, je suis désolé…

Quoi, attends, tu ...

Je ne le répèterais pas ! Tu m'as très bien entendu la première fois. Bel essai !

Merci ! Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi. Après tout, j'ai déjà bien assez abusé de ton temps.

Jamais, tu ne me déranges jamais !

Encore une fois, tu te dévoiles beaucoup trop, Harvey ! Je sais que tu tiens à moi maintenant et que tu ne peux plus le nier. Je te fais porter un nouveau costume et des nouvelles chaussures dans la journée. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit mais encore merci.

Miky, encore une fois maintenant que tu m'as percé à jour, je suis et je serais toujours là. J'ai appris à beaucoup trop apprécié les fraudeuses ces temps-ci !

Très bas comme coup, Harvey ! Au revoir !

A lundi !

Je me suis enfuie le sourire aux lèvres, habillée dans un de ses T-Shirts et mon short. J'ai pris un taxi pour rejoindre mon appartement et me jeter sous ma douche. J'avais la tête résolument ailleurs et j'en ai profité pour aller faire du lèche-vitrine. J'en avais résolument marre que Harvey me prenne pour une fille sans aucun goût et sans envie de réussir. J'ai dépensé pratiquement 10000 $ en habits de tout genre puis j'ai pris Harvey au mot en allant me faire coiffer chez le même que lui.


End file.
